Winx:Rise of the Dragon Guardians
by TYZO300
Summary: We all know about the dragonflame but what if was there more than one supreme power and what would you the author tell the tale. Details are inside anybody is welcome to read and see if they can do it. Just let me know
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey it's me I got the idea after the watching the show with my little niece a nice girl if you can get past the sassy. Just a little extra I'm posting up in case anyone wants it just P.M. me.**_

* * *

You all know the story of the great dragon and how the dragonflame came to be. But the flame was only part of its power as it released the flames it also released seventeen other elements throughout the universe seeking worthy vessels. Now in the present the hosts could be anyone of any gender or race, of any social standing or any affiliation &amp; occupation, even on the sides of light or dark. There was never a moment in history where these containers who we shall call Dragon Guardians have had their fates intertwine until a day like any other day where something extraordinary happened that would bring all eighteen Guardians together.

There you can start the story off there and do it anyway you as long as you use all 18 elements. Here's the list of what the elements are and the powers' name:

**Fire-DragonFlame**

**Water-DragonWave**

**Earth-DragonTerra**

**Wind-DragonGale **

**Light-DragonGlow**

**Shadow-DragonShade**

**Storm-DragonMaelstrom **

**Nature/Plant-DragonRoot**

**Sound-DragonResonance**

**Sun-DragonNova **

**Moon-DragonCelestial**

**Frost-DragonTundra**

**Metal-DragonMail**

**Electric-DragonSpark**

**Astral-DragonSpirit**

**Poison-DragonVenom**

**Mind-DragonSense**

**Control-DragonNexus **


	2. Song

_**Twas a night of awe and magic**_  
_**Every dragon-one and all**_  
_**Had gathered by the sea to fly**_  
_**And answer instinct's call.**_

_**One by one, they would step forth **_  
_**and sing their own heartsong**_  
_**Hoping it'd attract the one**_  
_**To whom their heart'd belong.**_

_**A dragon stood, waiting his turn**_  
_**to step forward and sing**_  
_**a newcomer to the whole event**_  
_**and tense as a coiled spring.**_

_**Finally his turn arrived**_  
_**He stepped forth into the ring**_  
_**Cleared his throat, searched deep inside**_  
_**and then began to sing...**_

_**'Calling, calling, hear my cry**_  
_**O love, I'm searching through the sky**_  
_**For you, O love, wherever you fly**_  
_**My love for you shall never die! no! Love shall never die.**_

_**I cannot bear anymore my longing and pain**_  
_**O love though Ilost you,now im searching again**_  
_**I pray I am not searching in vain! in vain!**_  
_**But my love for you shall always remain! yes! shall always remain."**_

_**The dragon stopped, his song now done**_  
_**Silence pressed in all around**_  
_**he blessed and cursed his voice and heart**_  
_**and hoped and prayed love would be found.**_

_**no answer came for quite some time**_  
_**The dragon hung his head**_  
_**Had no dragon's heart adored his song?**_  
_**Would he be left alone instead?**_

_**Then from the crowd a female stepped**_  
_**And met him in the ring**_  
_**She opened her mouth and smiled at him**_  
_**And then began to sing...**_

_**"I hear thy call, though thou art far**_  
_**I wish upon a shooting star**_  
_**To come to thee and give my heart**_  
_**So I'd be with thou, wherever we are. **_

_**O thou, my love, Iloveth thou true**_  
_**Somehow I vow I shall come through**_  
_**And give thee my heart, and my soul too**_  
_**No words can tell how I love you."**_

_**The female's voice was like a harp**_  
_**her eyes were ocean-blue**_  
_**her scales were the shade of an autumn sky**_  
_**She was a dream come true.**_

_**The dragon stood for a moment, unsure**_  
_**And speechless of his luck**_  
_**Then he knew he had to do**_  
_**And Inspiration struck.**_

_**Their voices rose together in song-**_  
_**A perfect harmony**_  
_**Then while the crowd chanted loudly**_  
_**the female whispered, "Fly with me."**_

_**Still singing like angels, both dragons rose**_  
_**And began to dance in the sky**_  
_**Coming closer, ever closer**_  
_**With every moment passing by.**_

_**The dragon's song had found the one**_  
_**to whom he gave his all**_  
_**Twining and singing over the sea on that night**_  
_**the dragon lovers heeded instinct's call**_


End file.
